Odyssey To Kingdom Hearts
by Namine'sWhiteRose08
Summary: My character, Nikita's story. Takes place before and during the KH games. First fanfic, No FLAMES, PLEASE! K but possibly could turn rated T.


**Odyssey To Kingdom Hearts**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any the characters from it, Final Fantasy, or Disney. Square Enix and Disney own it, not me. It's so sad! But I do own my OC, Nikita, her brother Nicolai, her sister Kikyo and whoever else I decide to make up for my fanfics. _

I wanted to make a fanfic for Kingdom Hearts with my own OC in it, so I did. It is supposed to follow the KH storyline, but with my own twists and additions. This is my first fanfic, so don't be too harsh on the reviews and no flames, please. Enjoy.

And remember, regular font is for the story and '_italics are for thoughts'_.

It was a clear and sunny day when they all met for the first time. Sora, Riku, Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie were in Sora's backyard playing Hide and Seek while the grown-ups were inside having a little get-together. Sora was "it," he covered his eyes and started counting and his friends scattered about, trying to hide. The doorbell rang inside, but the children ignored it, of course. Sora's mom answered it, "Oh hi Tomoyo, I was wondering when you'd get here! How've you been?" In the doorway were two people. "We're good. Sorry we're late, I wasn't keeping track of time," the taller one explained as they walked in. "It's fine, everyone else just got here, too," she glanced down at the much shorter person, "Oh! THIS must me one of your daughters that I've heard so much about!" The small child looked up at the woman with a shy smile. Sora's mom beamed, "she looks just like you when we were that age!" "Yeah, this is my darling little Nikita" the girl's mother smiled as well, glancing down at her child. "So she has a twin brother and older sister, too, yes?" "Yes, her twin brother is Nicolai and her half-sister is Kikyo," Nikita's mom explained. "Half-sister?" Sora's mom was confused "She's from Lusso's previous marriage. Her mother passed away, so Lusso brought her back with him and I adopted her. She has her father's hair and eyes and her mother's face. She and Nicolai are with Lusso, helping him with some work," Tomoyo said softly. Nikita watched the two talk. Sora's mom thought that it wasn't a matter that should be discussed in from of Nikita, "Here sweetie, let me take you out back to meet my son and his friends," she took the girl's hand and led her out back. Sora had found all of his friends, except for Riku, who was hiding in a tree near him. "Where is he?" Sora wondered out loud. Wakka, Tidus, & Selphie giggled at his failing endeavors. Riku smirked as he watched his friend. "Kids," Sora's mother called out to them. They turned to look at her, "yea mom?" her six year old son asked; the kids could see a smaller figure behind her. Riku jumped down from the tree and landed next to Sora, who jumped, surprised, and glared at him. The woman walked towards them and stopped in front of the kids, she stepped aside to reveal the young girl with dark brown, medium length hair and large chocolate-colored eyes. She wore a long, black long-sleeved, shoulder-cut top, a white scarf around her waist, black leggings and sandals, and a silver heart-shaped locket. "This is Nikita. She's the daughter of a close friend of mine," Sora's mom said. Nikita shifted nervously under the other kids' gazes, Sora noticed this and walked up to her, "Hi Nikita, I'm Sora. It's very nice to meet you," he smiled widely at her. Then he extended a hand to her, "You wanna come play with us?" Nikita's face lit up. She nodded and took his hand and he led her to the others. His mom smiled at them, "Play nice, I'll come get you when supper's ready," and with one final wave, she went back inside.

"Guys, this is Nikita, she's one of my mom's friend's daughter," Sora said, he was wearing a white T-shirt that had a big, blue line that ran across it, blue shorts, and sandals; he had brilliant, blue eyes and big, brown spiky hair that went in a million different directions. "What's happening, bra? I'm Wakka," said a tall boy with very tan skin, brown eyes, and bright orange hair. He wore a yellow sleeveless tank top, long pants that were darker yellow, blue wristbands, sandals, and a large blue bandana. "You know how to blitz?" he asked and started spinning a huge ball on his finger. Nikita shook her head; she didn't even know what that meant. Wakka grinned, "Guess I'll just have to teach ya." "I can help with that, too," the blonde, blue-eyed boy next to him chimed in and pointed his thumb towards himself, he wore a yellow vest that had short white sleeves, blue shorts, and sandals, "name's Tidus." Nikita giggled at their enthusiasm, "that sounds like fun; I definitely wanna try it sometime." Next, a tall, slender girl stepped forward with her hands behind her back. She had sea green eyes and light brown hair that curled into three directions at the ends. She wore a simple, strapped yellow summer dress and brown sandals, "and I'm Selphie. It's so great to finally have another girl in the group! As you can see, I've had to deal with a bunch of boys for I don't know how long!" Tidus pouted, "What are you trying to say, Selphie?" he shook his fist in the air. "Yea, we're not that bad," Wakka said, his accent coming out a little more. "Keep acting like that and our newcomer will agree with her," a boy just a bit shorter than Wakka said, with his hands on his hips. He had medium length silver hair and sharp turquoise eyes. He wore a yellow sleeveless, blue collared top, long dark blue shorts and wristbands, and white sneakers. The boy walked over to said new girl and stuck out his hand, Nikita accepted it and they shook hands. "I'm Riku, I get the feeling that we're gonna be good friends." "Heehee, me too, Riku." Something about the sweet way she said it made his heart pound a bit faster and he could feel his face heating up, so he quickly let go of her hand and turned his head away, leaving her a bit confused. "Hey Riku, are you okay? You're face is getting all red," Sora asked, pointing to it. "I-I-It's nothing," Riku stuttered. The other three chuckled at him and he shot them a "Shut up or else" look and they didn't want to find out what "or else" meant so they stopped laughing. After all the introductions were done, they went back to their game, this time Nikita was "it." She didn't mind though, she was enjoying playing with her new friends, they were all so nice, especially Sora. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but there was something about him that made her feel warmth surge within her. He made her smile and they had just met. But she then remembered that she was it and had to start looking for the others. Sora's backyard was pretty big with a lot of bushes, flowers, and trees to hide in or behind. She started her search around a grand flowerbed of golden tulips, "These are so pretty!" She knelt down to pick one and her hand brushed against something soft, it felt kind of like animal fur or human hair. Startled, she pulled her hand away, but then recognized a familiar pair of seafoam green eyes, so she parted the flowers to expose Selphie's hiding spot. "Aw, you found me!" Selphie said, disappointed. She got up from the ground and walked over to a red picnic table that they declared was where those who were found would go. Nikita stood up and walked toward the house, she almost tripped but caught herself at the last second. She picked up what had caused her to stumble, it was a blue and white ball, "oh this must be Wakka's…what did he call it?...a blitz?...ball? That's right! It's his Blitzball! But if this is here, then where is he?" She looked around but couldn't see anyone, that's when she got an idea. She started to play with the Blitzball, throwing it up in the air, balancing it on her head, bouncing it on her knees, she was just about to start kicking it when she heard two pairs of feet running towards her. "Pass it to me, Nikita!" Tidus exclaimed, jumping and waving his arms wildly in the air. "No, me! I'm open!" Wakka cried, kind of shoving the smaller boy out of his way. She smiled and dribbled it towards them and when she reached them, she stopped the ball with her foot and tapped them each on the shoulder and said, "Caught you!" Both boys stared at her, speechless then dropped their heads in defeat. "I can't believe…" Tidus started, "…we fell for that…" Wakka finished. They took a seat next to a laughing Selphie. Nikita looked over at the other at the picnic table, _'Only two left. Riku and…Sora.'_

While he was hiding in the bushes in the farthest corner from the house, Sora couldn't help but let his mind wander as he wondered about the new girl. She was very cute and seemed very nice and polite. She also had a sweet smile. And he felt the same way as Riku- he, too, thought that they were going to be best friends. But there was something that bothered him a little bit. '_If she's the daughter of one of mom's friend's, then why is it that I never met her before?' _Sora thought it over a bit longer then decided that it wasn't a big deal, _'I guess it doesn't matter. What's important is that we're friends now.'_ He shook his head to free him from his thoughts just in time to notice a finger gently poking him on his forehead, "I found you, Sora!" Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie's laughter could be heard from the table, they saw what happened. Even Riku smirked at his friend as he got up from the bush, scratching the back of his head sheepishly, and sulked over to join the others. Nikita giggled, too. Then with a determined look she said, "Don't think this is over yet, Riku. I'm coming for you next!" Riku continued his smirk and looked at her, "I'd like to see you try," he whispered. Nikita knew that he couldn't be too far, she knew he wasn't in the flowerbeds, or behind the house, or in the bushes. And it was against the rules to leave the backyard or to use the house to hide in, so that meant he was in the only place she hadn't looked yet. "Hm, I wonder where Riku went?" she said loudly, "he's not in any of the other places I've looked. Where is he? I haven't found him yet, maybe I should stop looking." _'She's giving up?'_ Riku smirked again '_I didn't think she'd give up so easily. Too bad, this could have been interesting.'_ He thought and looked up though the tree branches at the sky. "Aha! Gotcha!" Riku jumped, she had climbed up the tree to where he was and grabbed his hand. He was shocked to say the least. NO ONE had ever caught him before! He was flabbergasted for a bit longer then he sighed and smiled, "You're good." Nikita smiled back and they climbed down. They other kids were cheering and jumping up and down. "You got him! You got Riku" Tidus yelled in the air. "No one's ever been able to find him!" Selphie cried. "Sora's the only one to ever come close to finding him. She got you good, Bradda!" Wakka slapped Riku on the back. "She got lucky is all! Total Fluke! Won't happen again," Riku said, crossing his arms. "Right, whatever you say, man." Sora came up to her, lifted her tiny frame, and spun her around, both of them were giggling hard when he set her back down. "You did it Nikita! You won!" Sora was beaming. "You mean you aren't mad that I was the first to find him?" she questioned shyly. "What? No way! That was so cool. The way Riku thought he was in the clear, just to have you sneak up on him and tag him, talk about priceless! You're amazing, Nikita!" She couldn't help but blush at his last comment, nobody had ever said that to her, not even her own mother. The warmth she felt earlier was coming back full force. Looking at Sora's smile, she just had to smile back. "Kids, time for supper!" Sora's mom called. Everyone ran towards the house with very hungry stomachs. After supper, Sora turned to his parents, "Dad, Mom, can the others stay the night?" Sora's dad answered, "You have to ask they parents, son." Sora nodded and asked their parents if his friends could spend the night. They all said yes and said a quick good night to their children and left. In Sora's room they sat in a circle on the floor on their makeshift beds Sora's dad put together for them. They were joking and laughing until their sides hurt. So to calm down, they took turns asking Nikita questions, to try to get to know her better. "What's your favorite color?" Tidus asked. "I don't really have one. But if I had to choose-it'd be red." "How old are you?" Wakka asked. "I just turned six yesterday." Everyone gasped, she was younger than all of them. "Wakka, Riku and I are seven," Selphie said. "Sora and I are the same age as you, but we're a few months older than you," Tidus added. "Anyway, it may be a bit late, but Happy Birthday!" Sora placed a hand on her shoulder. Everyone said a quick happy birthday to her. "Heehee, thanks." "So, where are you from?" Riku asked. "I was born here, on Destiny Islands." "How come we've never seen or met you before?" Riku continued. "I dunno," she had no clue. "Do you have a dad?" Tidus asked, bluntly. "Yes, why?" "Oh, well, I didn't see him when we all had supper and…I thought you didn't have one…" Wakka smacked him on the back of the head and he apologized. Nikita waved her hand, "it's okay. My dad is someplace far away, working on something important. And he won't be coming home until it's done," she said, a hint of sadness in her voice. "Uh, you got any brothers? Or sisters?" Sora said, trying to change the subject. She smiled, "mmhmm. I have an older brother, Nicolai; he's my twin brother. I also have an older siste- uh, half-sister named Kikyo." "Where are they?" asked Selphie. "With my dad, he needed their help with his research." "Well, that's enough of the Q and A. It's getting late; time for the kids to go to bed," Wakka said, he was the oldest of all of them and acted like a big brother. He had a feeling that the conversation was going to turn sour if he let it continue, so he decided to stop that from happening. The others saw him as an older brother, too, so they did as they were told. Sora's mother peeked into the room, everyone was asleep. She was surprised, whenever they had sleepovers, the kids usually didn't go to bed until the next morning; it was not even eleven o'clock. She thought it had to have something to do with the new girl. She gazed at the dreaming angels-Wakka was cuddling with his Blitzball, next to him was Selphie, who sighed in her sleep. Tidus was snoring, his blanket askew. Then she saw the cutest sight she had ever seen: the other three children laid side by side in a row, Nikita in the middle and Sora and Riku on each side of her. They were clasping hands, tiny smiles spread across their faces. Sora's mom whispered a quiet goodnight and closed the door.

After that first day, the six of them spent everyday together. They would sail over to the smaller island across from their and spend hours playing pretend pirates, treasure hunting, and sparing for fun. But out of all the children, Sora, Riku, & Nikita were definitely the closest. One day, when Sora and Riku sailed over to their tropical playground, they found that Nikita's boat was already there. She was over on the pier, sitting on the trunk of a tree that was bent is an odd way. They always met by that tree, it was their spot. The boys raced to see who could reach her first, Riku won. "Hey, Nikita!" Sora yelled, running up behind Riku. She jumped a little then turned to greet them, "hey guys. So who won today?" "Me, of course," the silver haired boy said, triumphantly. "I'll beat you someday, Riku, you just watch!" Sora glared. "In your dreams, "he countered, they sat down next to her, "what'cha got there?" He pointed to the yellow star-shaped object in her lap. "It's called a Paopu Fruit," she held it up in both hands. "Does it taste good?" Sora glanced at the star curiously, it looked interesting, so he figured it had to taste good, too. "Do either of you even know what it's for?" Riku shook his head. Sora wrinkled his forehead, "uh, is it not for eating?" Nikita's laugh sounded like wind chimes mixing with the sound of the ocean that surrounded them. "It's not just for that, silly. There's a story behind it. My mom told me about a legend from long ago, it is said that if someone shares one of these Paopu fruits with another that they truly care for, then the destinies of those people become intertwined. And they'll remain apart of each others' lives, Forever." Now, to some, "forever" may seem improbable or like too long a time frame, but to kids it's one of the best things that could happen in the world. "That's SO cool! I wanna try!" Riku exclaimed. "Me, too!" Sora agreed. "Heehee, I thought you might. So, I got this one for us to share together. I picked it from this tree that we always hang out by," she pointed to the top of the tree where there were more Paopu fruits growing, "let's make a promise to always be together forever!" They divided it into thirds and looked at each other. "Together…"Riku started. "…FOREVER!!!" Sora finished. They finished their fruit and played until the sun began setting. As they left for home, they each prayed that the Paopu would grant their wish. But sadly, nothing lasts forever.

When Nikita got home, dinner was already on the table: vegetarian lasagna, couscous, and fruit salad and pomegranate juice. Her mother was sitting at the table and smiled as her daughter walked through the door, "How was your day, Nikki?" "Great! I shared a Paopu star with Sora and Riku!" She said as she sat down. "She's so sweet," her mother's eyes softened for a second then her expression changed to a more serious one, "Niki, there's something I have to tell you." Nikita stopped mid-bite, "what is it, mom?" "I don't expect you to understand all of what I'm about to tell you, but you will in time. Nikita, we have to leave Destiny Islands."

I hope it wasn't too bad. But it's only the beginning, so please give my story a chance. Thanks and any helpful advice or light criticism is appreciated.

Much love,

Namine'sWhiteRose08


End file.
